Angelica Howard
}} Angelica Howard (ハワードアンゼリカ Hawādo Anzerika, "Lit"; High Warden of the Angels) is a member of the Six Chaos Saints, recruited by the infamous Igai Hyōji, she is the newest addition to the organization. Noted for her particularly great scientific and magical abilities, Angelica is the Head of Offense Operations. She is also the lover of Stephen, being one of the few to know his real name as well. Her skill within the Familiar Spirit Magic has lead her to be dubbed as, The Possessor (所持者 Shojisha). Appearance A woman whose appearance is the only factor that could rival her extraordinary intelligence and power. Having been conditioned as a young woman to partake in the works of nobility, her very figure and aura is of power and elegance. She is slim, but not so much that she appears scrawny. Her figure is naturally accentuated with a defined waistline, legs and rather prominent bust-size, which isn't any less obvious by her general choice of clothing. Her most distinctive aspect is her flowing maroon hair, which rests securely at the middle of her back, split evenly into two bangs which both caress her lower-shoulders. Complimenting, yet contrasting her hair are a pair of distinctive amethyst eyes, which appear to constantly be imbued with a form of unknown magic. Angelica is commonly wearing an attire that is surprisingly...odd, for her occupation. It consists of a strangely shoulder-less light brown jacket, which is strapped at the forearm to keep it secure. Underneath, she wears a simple white dress shirt, with the first two buttons left open while revealing a informally done red tie. For her lower body, she wears a rather casual pair of thigh-high denim shorts, belted with a silver belt, and a pair of black stockings and boots, the latter of which climb up to her calves. When doing experiments with her lover, Angelica dons a labcoat over this. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Familiar Spirit Magic Fused Familiar Spirit: Vegoia (合同使い魔の精霊: ベゴイア Gōdō Tsukaima no Seirei: Begoia) possibly the greatest achievement within Angelica's lifetime is the fusion of herself and the extraordinarily powerful Familiar Spirit, Vegoia. Angelica remarks that her and Vegoia's fusion is the pinnacle of magical achievement, in regards to spirits. Angelica had once been out on a mission, and in that mission, she encountered a group of Dark Mages who had been out for an experiment of Angelica's. Having been unprepared, Angelica lied on the verge of death as the Dark Mages successfully took the invention. Unusually, Vegoia had also been in a similar circumstance, and had run away from the Familiar Spirit World after suffering to the collective assault of an unnamed Familiar Spirit Mage and her respective spirit, in a means to try and dominate over Vegoia. Upon their meeting, there was an almost unconscious mutual agreement between the two to strengthen one another, and thus Vegoia inhibited Angelica's body for that brief moment. In that moment, there was an unexplained, but flawless connection between the two that remained forever, and allowed Vegio to defeat the betraying Familiar Spirit whilst Angelica retaining her invention. After this event, Angelica had fallen into a coma. As for the reason why? It was due to the presence of Vegoia within her body. In an attempt to rid herself of human flesh, Vegoia had attempted to escape Angelica's body, but it was nearly impossible, and caused Angelica to fall into a state of semi-consciousness. Due to this, Angelica's magical presence manifested within her consciousness, along with Vegoia's. After a much needed conversation, Angelica promised Vegoia that she would have equal rights over her body as Angelica did, and that both of them would support each other in times of distress and happiness. After all, when a spirit and human were symbiotically attached, nothing could destroy their bond once established. With this, Vegoia had agreed, and subsequently fused herself entirely with Angelica's being, existing as another personality which she can adopt at a whim. *'Appearance': Vegoia was and still is a beautiful maiden and perhaps is renowned most for her beauty among the Familiar Spirits. Legends tell that she obtained a formula for eternal youth, though what exactly this is, isn't revealed. Vegoia was very well known for her distinct crimson eyes, appearing very similar to a vampire's. Furthermore, when her long, radiant golden blonde hair was taken into account, several had suspicions about her true race, though Vegoia never mentioned anything in particular. Her build was quite petite, with barely visible breasts and waistline, and she appeared quite childish most of the time, something only mitigated by her regal presence and attitude. Another astonishing trait about Vegoia were her pitch-black bat wings with a red interior, and were noted to rarely be shown, but when they were, it was a symbol of Vegoia being serious. In terms of attire, Vegoia normally wore lavish garments. She tended to wear a rather flashy black dress with red trimmings and a red ribbon on her chest, with frills underneath the black fabric. Additionally, she wore black boots with similar frills along with this. It was commonly seen that Vegoia had a black umbrella wherever she travelled to, and apparently was one of the secrets to her monstrous power. *'Personality': Fusion: Chrysó Paláti (公達の金色邸 Kindachi no Konjiki Yasshiki Greek for; Golden Palace, Japanese for; Golden Estate of Kings) *'Ars Fulguritarum' (アース パルグリタラム (霹靂の無形神典) Hekireki no Mukei Shinten Etruscan for; Art of the Thunderstruck Japanese for; Spiritual Writings of the Thunderclap) Trivia Behind the Scenes Temporary Gallery AngHo3.jpg AngHo1.jpg Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Six Chaos Saints Category:Scientist